


Manche Tage sind einfach perfekt

by cricri



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Adsches POV, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Seasonal, Winter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Wenn das Leben dir Zitronen gibt, mach Limonade draus.</i> Das könnte Adsches Maxime sein, wenn er denn überhaupt wissen würde, was er tut.<br/>(Das 14. Türchen des 120_minuten-Adventskalenders auf lj)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manche Tage sind einfach perfekt

**Author's Note:**

> **120-Minuten-Challenge:** "Wieso riecht das hier so... absurd und weihnachtlich?"  
>  **Bingo-Prompt:** Jemanden zum Lächeln bringen (Bingokarte)  
>  **A/N:** Ich hab‘ die Challenge nicht wörtlich benutzt, das hätte bei den beiden nicht gepaßt. Adsche als POV-Charakter ist in der Tat eine Herausforderung … Ob man daran Spaß haben kann, wenn man die beiden nicht kennt, weiß ich nicht. Leider kann ich sie nicht annähernd so schreiben, wie sie sind. Aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, es zu probieren :)  
>  **Länge:** ~ 550 Wörter  
>  **Zeit:** ~ 45 Minuten  
>  geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf 120_minuten

~*~*~

„Brakelmann?“ Adsche spähte in die Küche. Irgendwie war die Sicht hier heute aber nicht so gut wie sonst. Er blinzelte. „Bist du da?“

„Hier …“ Brakelmanns Stimme kam vom Fenster. Er sah seinem Freund eine Weile zu, bis ihm klar wurde, daß der dabei war das Fenster zu öffnen. Ganz so einfach war das wohl nicht … Aber immerhin, das Fenster ließ sich noch öffnen. Adsche konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal das Fenster in seiner Küche geöffnet hatte und ob das überhaupt noch ging.

„Köm?“

„Kühlschrank.“

Brakelmann kam zurück und ließ sich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen, während er ihnen beiden Köm eingoß und sich dann auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte.

„Ist das nich wieder ‘n herrlicher Tag heute?“ Adsche lächelte, als er an seinen Spaziergang zu Brakelmann dachte. Es hatte geschneit. Die Mofa hatte er deswegen lieber geschoben, aber das war ihm egal. Der Schnee sah schön aus.

„Hm …“, machte Brakelmann und griff nach seinem Glas. Brakelmann war ja mal wieder schlecht gelaunt. Aber davon ließ er sich diesen herrlichen Tag nicht verderben. Er trank aus und goß sich nach, als ihm wieder einfiel, was er sich gefragt hatte, bevor ihn der Gedanke an den Köm abgelenkt hatte.

„Sach mal, was ist das eigentlich für’n komischer Geruch hier, Brakelmann?“ Adsche sah sich um – mittlerweile war die Sicht auch wieder besser. Hier war doch alles wie immer, oder? Woher kam das bloß … und was *war* das nur, das kam ihm irgendwie so vertraut vor, wie … „Das riecht so … nach Weihnachten, was hast du denn gemacht?“

„Ich hab‘ Weihnachtsplätzchen gebacken“, brummte Brakelmann.

„Echt?“ Adsche sah sich suchend um und strahlte, als er hinter dem Berg von benutztem Geschirr ein Blech auf dem Herd entdeckte. „Deshalb riecht das hier so! Wie früher … so richtig weihnachtlich.“

„Adsche, das ist nich …“ Brakelmann redete weiter, aber er hörte nicht mehr richtig zu, weil er damit beschäftigt war, die Plätzchen vom Blech auf einen Teller zu kippen. Verdammt, war das heiß! Er pustete auf seine Finger und nahm den Teller mit zum Tisch. Die Plätzchen selbst waren nur noch lauwarm, die konnte man bestimmt schon essen.

„Was machst du denn da?“ fragte Brakelmann entgeistert.

„Wieso?“ Er biß in das nächste Plätzchen. „Wolltest du die aufheben bis Weihnachten?“

„Nee, aber die sind doch –“

„Genau wie bei meiner Mutter früher! Ich hab‘ gar nicht gewußt, daß du so gut backen kannst, Brakelmann.“

„ – verbrannt“, sagte Brakelmann und starrte ihn an. Adsche sah nach unten auf das Plätzchen in seiner Hand.

„Nee, die sind wie Weihnachten.“ Er sah wieder auf. „Schön knusprig und so.“

Brakelmann runzelte die Stirn. „Bei meiner Muddi waren die aber anders.“

„Aber die müssen so!“ Er wußte ja wohl, wie Weihnachtsplätzchen zu schmecken hatten. Brakelmann sah mal wieder so aus, als würde er ihm nicht wirklich glauben, aber das war er gewohnt, davon ließ er sich schon lange nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Und immerhin griff er jetzt auch nach einem der Plätzchen.

„Weißt du was, Brakelmann?“

„Was?“

„Dazu gehört ein Grog.“

Brakelmann lächelte. Das wurde aber auch Zeit – wo das doch so ein herrlicher Tag heute war, mit Schnee, Plätzchen und Grog. Und netter Gesellschaft.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
